Therapies for treating oral disease are primarily directed to active plaques, i.e., bacterial deposits on the surface of a tooth. Such therapies primarily rely on patient self-care, in the form of thorough oral hygiene. The hygiene, which is only marginally effective, typically consists of tooth brushing and interstitial hygiene using either dental floss or a toothpick.
Tooth cleaning by a dental professional removes plaque and cleans the deep periodontal pockets inaccessible through self care. If professional cleaning does not provide the desired, beneficial effect, the gums may be folded aside during a surgical procedure, which enables further access to periodontal pockets. This approach often damages cell tissues and promotes the viability of pathogens.
Chemotherapeutic agents may also be used to inhibit the formation of dental plaque. Chlorhexidine, for example, is a cationic agent used for such purposes. It has substantial drawbacks, however, as it can cause teeth staining and has an unpleasant taste.
Dental hygiene and denture preparations typically contain anti-plaque and/or anti-tartar agents, as well as antimicrobial agents Antimicrobial action may only briefly affect the formation of plaque by either reducing the colony number of bacteria in the mouth/dentures or by killing bacteria trapped in film. This procedure, however, does not reduce or eliminate the viability zone of oral pathogens to prevent further growth.
There is accordingly a need for oral compositions and methods that have prolonged, residual antimicrobial activity. The provision of such compositions and methods are objects of the present invention.